A toolbox is a container that may also be known as a toolkit, tool chest or workbox. The toolbox helps to organize, transport, and protect the owner's tools. Tools are a necessity for many craftsman and non-commercial hobbyists. The tools and contents of a toolbox vary as does the purpose sought to be filled by the owner.
One of the most important purposes in a commercial setting is the safety and security of a tradesman's tools. Without tools, the tradesman can no longer earn a living and provide for his or her family. Most working tradesmen that have a pickup truck usually have a conventional truck toolbox mounted in the bed of the truck.
Modern toolboxes are predominantly made of metal or plastic, but may also be made of wood. Diamond plate metal toolboxes are rugged and long lasting, typically made of steel, including stainless steel, and aluminum. When weight and elimination of rust is a goal, plastic toolboxes have found application. Wood toolboxes are typically a thing of the past, but are known to be used by those seeking to minimize costs and those desiring the distinctiveness of hardwoods.